Hell's angel
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: Joe had a dream and he remembers it vividly. Needless to say that the Queen appeared in it. But a motor cycle?


The principal characters (which are the only ones I will use) are not mine, they are Meg Cabot's and Disney's.

As for the time line: please imagine that King Rupert died some years ago. The story is set pre-PD1.

~Hell's angel~

Joe woke up.

´Dios mio. What a dream.´

He cleared his eyes and got out of bed.

He shaved and saw his reflection grin at him.

´Dirty old man. Even when you're sleeping...´

´Well,´ he told himself, ´she _would_ look great in it you know.´

His grin grew wider, his eyes sparkled.

He took a shower and relived the dream.

_It started with the sound of feet, his feet, on gravel. It was his morning off. _(He wasn't told so, in your dreams you just know things. Just like he knew that he had visited his friend Felipe in Pyrus and that he had enjoyed walking to and from the city.) _It was a cold day in January. The sky was blue, almost as blue as her eyes. He didn't have to check his watch to know he had twenty minutes before his schedule started. _

_This morning he had read the night shift's report _(he smiled: awake or asleep he just had to check things even when he wasn't on duty) _and found that a camera in the garage was malfunctioning. Since he was near he decided to have a look._

_Between the garage and the stables guards Vilais and Valais, who were a Siamese twin dressed in green riding gear, were chatting. His unexpected appearance startled them._

_´What are you doing here? Why are you not waiting in the hall for the Queen to arrive?´_

_´Her...´ Vilais started._

_´Majesty...´ Valais added._

_´Stop that. You tell me Valais!´_

_The twins shrugged._

_´Us meet at stables.´_

_´What?´_

_´Ordered to her the,´ Vilais added._

_´Oh, I see. Good.´_

_Joe was about to examine the camera, when a big shiny motor cycle approached. The men praised the lines of the bike and the skills of the rider. _

_When the vehicle came near and was seen from another angle, it was revealed that the rider was female. _

_Joe didn't know of any woman working in the Castle to have her motor license. But the price of the machine combined with the way the driver controlled the bike, made it clear to him that Colonel Frerer was coming toward them. _

_The twins commented her figure unanimously: ´Yummy!´_

_Joe had to admit that the officer looked particularly good in her fashionable curve following motor suit. _

_He shared his idea about who the rider was with his men. They stopped making appreciative remarks. The Colonel slowed down and stepped off her motor cycle to push it over the gravel path to the garage._

_The twins gave the Colonel the thumbs up._

_´Great...´_

_´Bike!´_

_Joe sent the guards to the stables to wait for the Queen. He planned to follow them to greet Her Majesty on her arrival. But first he would take half a minute to congratulate the Colonel on her purchase._

_´That is a magnificent machine!´ he told her, ´And you master it as well as you master your battalion.´_

_He knelt down to study the front side of the motor. He heard the Colonel place her helmet on the seat._

_´Well thank you Joseph,´ he heard a beloved voice say. _

_Joe laughed and, looking up, said: ´Very funny Colo-´_

_´Although I never commanded a battalion, as you should know.´_

_Joe jumped to his feet._

_He planned to speak, he _did_. _

_Her Majesty walked her brand new bike to the stables, looking at it lovingly. One glorious curve revealing step followed the other. For miles._

Joe turned off the hot water.

OoOoOoO

In the Turkish corridor Joe met Charlotte. She yawned and he keenly asked her if she hadn't slept well.

´I can't recall having been awake a lot,´ the young woman said, ´I woke up tired though.´

´Maybe you had a dream?´

´Could be, but I can't recall it.´

´I remember _my_ dream.´

If he told someone, he might get it out of his system. Charlotte surely wouldn't spread word. Without waiting for her to show an interest for what had happened while he'd been sleeping, Joe told her that in his dream the Queen of all people had bought herself a motor cycle and had, naturally, worn a motor suit.

Charlotte seemed lost for an answer.

´I know,´ Joe laughed, ´It's simply ridiculous. Vilais and Valais were a Siamese twin, and I didn't think _that_ was strange either.´

Charlotte smiled and introduced a new topic: the weather.

When they had to go their separate ways, Joe to the security meeting room and Charlotte to the Queen's office, he just _had_ to tell her _not_ to speak about his absurd dream. She nodded.

OoOoOoO

´Ma'am, I think I should tell you that Mr Romero had a _dream_ last night about you buying a motor cycle.´

The Queen raised an eyebrow.

´A dream?´

Charlotte nodded.

´My my,´ Her Majesty continued, ´someone is in for a surprise.´

...

...

Author's note: Perhaps you'd like to know that I wrote a sequel to _Hell's ange_l, named _Hell's angel part 2_.


End file.
